This invention relates to a compartment confining construction such as a cabin of a motor vehicle with an opening and more particularly a passenger entrance opening or a rearward opening of a station wagon. Such an opening is to be closed by a closure unit such as a side door or a backward door or a boot lid. It is frequently desired to provide a positioning unit for the respective closure unit. Such positioning unit may be used for positioning the closure unit in a selected angular position such as a closing position or a fully opened position or a intermediate position there between. Sometimes it is also desirable to use the positioning unit for actively moving the closure unit into selected angular positions. In case of side doors of motor vehicles the positioning unit may be helpful for compensating for gravitational torques which may act onto the side door as a result of a deviation of the hinge axis with respect to a vertical line. In the case of rearward doors or boot lids which are pivotally mounted about a substantially horizontal axis the positioning device may also be helpful for compensating for the gravity torque exerted by gravity onto the respective door or boot lid when moving these rearward doors or boot lids from a closing position into a opened position.